


榆树叶

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 在键盘上撒把米，鸡都写得比我好。





	榆树叶

“痛死了……”

横山挣扎着爬起来，他揉把眼睛用双臂撑起身体。然后发现自己根本不在家里，而是身处一个陌生的房间中。地板旧而冰凉，睡的他浑身酸痛。仿佛刚结束场艰难的篮球赛。

横山的身后就是一扇老式的拉门，他无论如何使劲都打不开。

“搞什么……”他有点生气了，仍谁突然被扔进一个陌生的空间里都会这样的。

“喂！”他锤了两下木门，“有人吗？”

无人应答，横山开始有点怀疑这是个整蛊综艺。

“横山くん？”

突然传来熟悉的声音，横山转过身去果不其然看见了还睡眼惺忪的大仓。

“这到底是怎么回……痛！”大仓边向横山靠近边试图起身，可还没站直就撞上了天花板。

横山不禁笑出声，得到对方有点埋怨的瞪眼后赶紧收了回去。他爬到大仓身边，抚慰式地揉了两下他的脑袋。

“我也不知道这是哪里……”横山回答大仓之前的问话，并总算好好打量了一下整个房间。

刚被逗笑的横山在看清状况后不禁感到恐慌。

说是房间实在是溢美了，横山可以确信刚才他们都是蜷缩着睡的，因为这地方根本躺不下两个男人。而天花板就像刚才大仓用实际行动证明的一样，比一般寓所矮了许多，并且微微开裂着。

他们像是被装进了盒子中。

大仓也总算从睡意中彻底清醒过来，为陌生的环境感到紧张，抿着嘴唇。他一边嘟囔着“这是干什么啊”“太过分了吧”这类抱怨的话，一边慢慢探索着狭小的空间。

他这样的行为就像是到了新家的小狗在四处蹭蹭，目的是适应环境，毕竟这个“盒子”几乎可以一览无遗——没有任何摆设。

接着这只金毛就被突然的撞击声吓了一跳，他连忙转身面对声源，然后茫然地发现了一张纸条以及一个粉红色的瓶子。

“从这里掉出来的。”横山指指头顶的天花板。

“一……一起看。”大仓跪坐到横山身边。

哎，给纸条翻个面也要我来吗？

横山认命地伸手把纸条翻过来，上面醒目地写着:

不SEX就不能出去。

小小的纸条上清晰无比的手写体狠狠撞进两人的眼里。而一旁的，显然易见，是润滑剂。

“喂，开什么玩笑……”大仓颤抖着声音说道，随即又难以置信地重复了一遍，“开什么玩笑……”

横山只感到气血都冲向了脑海，分不清是什么感受，他半站起身，徒劳地用目光又搜寻了一遍房间。

没有，什么都没有。没有摄像机，没有窗户。没有。

横山无奈地重新盘腿坐下，想要整理思绪好想出应对的方法。但他发现自己做不到，因为他现在心跳得如鼓，难以掩盖的兴奋。

我在想什么。他骂自己，伸手盖住微微发热的脸颊。

“所以我们出不去了吗？”大仓的姿势变成了双手抱膝，低垂着头。一如他平时碰上不情愿做的事的样子。

“不会的！”出于某种天生的责任感，横山赶忙安慰大仓，尽管他根本没任何办法。“很快就会有人来救我们的，肯定是什么玩笑……”

胡说八道什么，哪有玩笑能把人直接从家里移出来的！横山懊恼地闭嘴，感到心中仿佛有飞虫在乱撞般焦躁。

“横山くん…”大仓搞不清，或说没心情回应，只是抬头冲横山苦笑了下。柔软的发随动作微微摇晃。

横山感到喉咙发干，张张嘴却在最后只是抿了抿嘴唇。

他伸直上身，四处敲敲打打，尤其在刚才掉出润滑剂的地方仔细观察。但一无所获，没有任何暗门的痕迹。他们像是与世隔绝了。

只可惜这里并非桃源乡。

明知道不会有结果，横山还是重新搜寻了一边。做些事情或发出点响声能让他的心里好受些。

但这份混乱的心情当真全是由这个大盒子造成的吗？横山有意地背对大仓，他羞于面对。因为刚才看到纸条时，无数从前夜间幻梦中旖旎的景象争先恐后地浮现在脑海，和眼前的大仓交错重叠在一起。

他怎么敢面对。若当真如此，只怕是维持现在偶尔约饭的队友关系都不能。

横山正和自己斗争呢，大仓却是先敲破了两人间沉默的蛋壳。

“横山くん先节省体力吧，毕竟这里好像什么吃的都没有。”

这倒是实话，可横山莫名感到一阵窘，抿过下嘴唇就像他平时总做的那样。完了才坐下来，仍旧侧对着大仓。

不知道这样的举动是否被这个末子注意到了。“有点冷诶。”他说，“我可以和横山くん挨的近一些吗？”

“啊……当然。”横山不自然地用手抚过下巴，感受到大仓和自己肢体触碰带来的温度后他有点心慌，“这么怕冷吗？”他只好用没意义的问话来掩盖。

“嗯……”

沉默。

谁也没再想打开话题了。两人都像是箱子里的玩偶，被焦躁填充了内部。出于人类的本能反应，他们胃的底部泛起灼烧的感受。

横山能感受到自己所呼吸的空气在变浑浊，把两个大个子男人丢进这样的地方实在是虐待。他觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，手指不自觉的抓紧裤子。

 

“我上周买了新的游戏，真的很好玩……”似乎是为了缓解压力，大仓开始絮叨，“还没有通关呢……”

“等出去了横山くん来和我一起玩吧？”

“怎么突然说这种事？”话虽如此，横山心里却好像突然被挠了一下，嘴角有了向上的弧度。

“因为会很开心嘛…。”

突然就理解了那种撸萨摩耶毛来放松的感觉。

关于之后的设想激起了大仓的活力，“等通关了 ，我要炫耀给小亮看。”

“要再去一次碰见maru的店！”

于是横山本变得柔软的心情又裹上了毛毯，烦躁难受。他感受着暗恋的人再近不过的温度，却听到的是其他人的名字。横山的头脑不能再唤回冷静，只在模糊中做下决定:有些事如果已经扭曲了，干脆就令其彻底崩碎。

“大仓……”他低声叫对方，膝盖移动，轻而易举就把大仓逼的靠上墙壁，和自己面对面。“你和我都想出去。”

大仓很明显地吓了一跳，缩着双臂靠在身侧。但出乎横山预料的是，大仓很快就妥协了。

“也是呢。”他呐呐地说，“为了出去。”

横山似乎捕捉了到了什么，却来不及细想了。浑浊的空气间他冲动地拉紧和大仓的距离，把对方眼中琥珀色的光收进心里，然后贴上肖想过许多次的唇瓣。原来尝起来是甜的，他想。尽管对甜食并无特别的偏好，横山还是得到了上瘾般的感受，禁不住用舌尖舔了一下。

这下可被大仓捕捉到了，年幼的人纠缠住前辈的唇舌，撒娇般的不让人退开。

情动是那么的轻易。横山没空去想这个邀请里蕴含的东西，发自本能地在大仓脖颈与耳边落下更多细碎的亲吻。

“横山くん……”

横山循声抬头，这才发现大仓已经自觉地把内裤连带着休闲裤脱掉了，眼底湿漉漉的。

横山知道自己该做什么，他拿过一边躺在地上的润滑剂，凭感觉地挤了一些。手指间粘稠的感觉很陌生，他咬咬牙，把手指送进了大仓的后穴。

此刻横山仍担心大仓觉得疼，伸手抚慰他的阴茎。年长者的经验叫他手法熟练，没几下就让大仓硬了。

“啊，等下……嗯……”没法抑制地吐出喘息，大仓都有些怕了。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“不是……”大仓咬住下唇，有些犹豫的样子，“反倒是太舒服了……”

太舒服了？横山有点愣神，接着明白过来。

该感谢这点贴心吗，润滑剂还是带有催情成分的。 

正想着，大仓却是呻吟着射了出来，液体全都落在横山掌心。

横山不知如何是好了，可本该处在不应期的大仓却伸手搂住了他的喉颈，贴在人耳边发出幼犬般的呜咽。

“横山くん，我好想要。”说着还扭了扭屁股。

横山可以想象到自己的耳尖已彻底红了。这样的大仓太可爱……太……色情了。

他多加了一根手指更快地抽插，得到更多大仓细细碎碎，诱人勾魂的声音。

“呜、不行了，横山くん快进来……”

尽管还想再多欺负一下，横山还是遂了大仓。亲亲对方的嘴角，就着拥抱的姿势，把阴茎送进了后穴。

大仓一瞬伸长了脖颈，胸膛起伏不知是因为太过欢愉或是痛苦。很快横山就把他撞得眼眶发红，身体被填满的感觉太好了，他配合地动着腰。从背后看去就像是发情了的兽类。

幻梦变成了现实。就算是虚情假意的，横山也不愿放过，用双眼，用唇舌，用手指，记下大仓身体的每个部分。将皮肤上的芬芳嫁接上神经，盛开一路。“tacchon……”他把对方的名字用奶油般的声音裹起来，传达的却是赤裸裸的欲望。大仓的肉穴吸吮着他，这感觉实在是不能更好。

眼前的景象太吸引横山了。大仓肉感的腿根被他撞的发红，下体因为主人的体质而十分光洁。润滑剂用的足够多，而在此时发出淫靡的水声。

想要更多，更多。想要那还空缺的一块拼图。

“我喜欢你，横山くん……”终于大仓填补上了这一缺角，用他飘忽但确实传达给横山的声音。“对不起，一直都好想你这么对我啊……”

“什……”横山心跳的厉害，“真，真……tacchon你再说一遍？”

这下大仓不愿意轻易抛出他的直球了，像个讨价中的商人，嘟哝了几声，把下巴搁在横山肩上。

横山已经控制不了自己的笑了，可仍旧不依不饶。在某些方面他着实有些小孩子气，一边撞的更深，一边舔着大仓的耳垂非要再听一次不可。

“嗯、别……”大仓受不住这样的顶弄，泪水把脸都糊的脏兮兮的，“我喜欢横山くん……”

这下横山得偿所愿了，身心皆是。他抓着大仓的腰身射了出来，大仓也配合着拔高声音去了。

一声咔哒的怪响，横山知道是门开了。

但显然，他现在一点也不想动，只是和大仓拥抱着喘息。

半响，“不公平……”大仓嘟哝着，“我说了两回，横山くん一回都没有……”

横山似乎也感到不好意思了，吻在了他的后辈……当然，现在也是恋人的额角。


End file.
